Great General of Darkness-ko
Great General of Darkness-ko is the head of operations of the Mycenae Empire. However, it is later revealed that she is just a giant remote controlled robot piloted by the Empire's CEO Mycenae-tan. Appearance and Mannerisms Great General of Darkness-ko resembles a feminine version of the original Great General of Darkness with the large size included but her real face is located on her head with messy green hair and red eyes, and the face on her chest is just a drawing with eyes, white eyebrows, mustache, and beard. Her back has a zipper that is covered by her cape. While quite menacing the Great General is controlled to act laid back and unconcerned for others even her own subordinates. Abilities and Equipment Great General of Darkness-ko is the most powerful character in the Robot Girls Z series; her size gives her an advantage over smaller enemies and is able to wield a large sword that is able to easily break through the photon barrier of the Photon Power Lab with just one hand. The sword however breaks rather easily. She can shoot beams out of her eyes and hand for distance attacks, create a shock wave and tornado with just the snap of her finger, and is able to absorb Photonic Energy which she can then use to cause a massive explosion that can decimate an entire town. The Great General's durability is the strongest in the series able to survive all of the Robot Girls attacks and repel a combined attack with just a booger. Her only weakness is the zipper on her back, which when pulled removes the latex covering her body. History Anime Great General of Darkness-ko watched the fight between Robot Girls Team Z and the Jetfire P1 before proclaiming that she would kill them herself. The next day, she appeared in Photon Power Town with Archduke Gorgon and General Juuma. As Gorgon and Juuma fought the Robot Girls and were losing, Great General caused a tornado with the snap of her fingers that caused both sides to get knocked out. She then broke the Photon Barrier to the lab absorbing the Photonic Energy from it and Z-chan's Koshiryoku Beam and destroyed the entire town. With Team Z crucified, the Great General was ready to execute them until her sword broke from the sudden arrival from Jeeg-san. As she and Get-chan freed Team Z the Great General fixed her sword with duct tape before it was broken again by the arrival of Minerva X and more allies showed up. As all of the Robot Girls Teams used a combined attack, the Great General repelled it with a booger. Ready to finish them off, the Jetfire P2 arrives but is easily knocked away but not its pilots who tear off the Great General's cape revealing a zipper. Z-chan used the opportunity to unzip the Great General revealing she was just a giant RC robot controlled by Mycenae-tan. MangaCategory:Mycenae EmpireCategory:Robot Girls Z Mecha Great General of Darkness-ko appeared in the final chapter of the web manga as they get ready to fight Robot Girls Team Z after the Underground Empire was acquired by them. She then confronts the group and easily swats away Baron Ashura and her Mechanical Beast Girls before taking Photonic Energy from the Photon Lab. Team Z does not stand a chance with Great General empowered even with help from Team G. Team Z was crucified but Team T and Ashura arrive with Asura making Z-chan grow to gigantic size after she was thrown off. The Great General got scared and was easily destroyed by Z-chan's Rocket Punch revealing Mycenae-tan. Gallery Great General of Darkness-ko.jpg 009.jpg